Atrapados Aquí
by SofiaLugo
Summary: La amas, es un error, pero no importa. Lo amas, no lo quieres aceptar. Es una equivocación lo que sientes, esta mal. No lo puedes evitar. El destino los quiere juntos. ¿Seguro que unas horas es suficiente para expresarse? No sera tan difícil. One-Shot


****_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: La amas, es un error, pero no importa. Lo amas, no lo quieres aceptar. Es una equivocación lo que sientes, esta mal. No lo puedes evitar. El destino los quiere juntos. ¿Seguro que unas horas es suficiente para expresarse? Créeme, no es tan difícil. Edmund/Lucy.**_

_**Dedicado a AstridBarreiro. ¡Tarde pero seguro! Hahahaha.**_

* * *

><p>– ¡Vamos Ed! ¡Acompáñame! – Rogó la pequeña Pevensie, haciéndole puchero a su hermano favorito y mayor.<p>

– ¡Lucy! No quiero ir... Por favor – La Reina tomaba sus dos manos, haciendo el intento de sacarlo de su estudio. – ¡Lucy! – Exclamo cuando ella por fin logro sacarlo del lugar. Obviamente, el Rey no se había resistido demasiado, si hubiera querido, ni siquiera habría podido levantarlo de su silla.  
>Ella se detuvo y lo miro intensificando su puchero – Vamos... Solo hoy ¿Si? – Y batió sus pestañas, acabando con la voluntad de su hermano. Dando un profundo y largo suspiro Edmund finalmente asintió.<p>

– Esta bien Lu – Murmuro derrotado, la Reina chillo y aplaudió un par de veces mientras sonreía ampliamente. Edmund no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, su felicidad lo hacia feliz a él.

Rápidamente, la Reina lo llevo a través de los pasillos de Cair Paravel. Donde todos los funcionarios y visitantes iban y venían, cumpliendo su trabajo o disfrutando de su estadía. Lucy no podía dejar de sonreír, sabia que a donde iban, Edmund lo podía tomar como un castigo. ¡Pero es que ella amaba ese lugar! Ella era una de las pocas con llave y si ella o Susan no lo pedían, nadie entraba a aquel lugar. ¿Que mas podía pedir?

Los pasillos empezaron a estar deshabitados, pues ya estaban en los sótanos de Cair Paravel, donde había cientos de habitación para guardar cosas. Habían cuartos de cuadros, de antiguos libros, de mueblerías... Cientos de antigüedades se guardaban en aquellos cuartos. Pero a donde ellos iban no era exactamente antiguo. No, claro que no.

Ambos se posaron en frente de la puerta y Lucy saco la llave de uno de los bolsillos secretos de su vestido. Con calma, y para la desesperación de Edmund, finalmente abrió la puerta. Aun sonriendo, la Valiente se encargo de encender los aceites de los muros, prendiéndose de inmediato la habitación. El Justo gimió en desesperación. Estrechando sus ojos hacia él, Lucy golpeo sus hombros – No es tan malo. –

– No Lu, no lo es... – Respondió en sarcasmo. Ella rodó sus ojos y se separo de él. Edmund rió entre dientes ante el carácter de su amada hermana.

– ¡Vuelve! – Exclamo aun riendo ligeramente hasta ponerse a su lado. Ella no se giro hacia él, sino que se quedo observando los estantes en frente de ella, sabiendo perfectamente que vería allí, Edmund suspiro y volvió su vista hacia éste. Un gemido salio de su garganta. ¡Eran miles! ¡Miles de telas juntas! Millones, de seguro. Pensó en su interior. Lucy sin duda, lo odiaba. Si no, ¿Por que llevarlo a ese lugar? – Lu... – Rogó él, intentando evadir aquello.

– ¡Ningún Lu! – Regaño la Reina – Aceptaste y te quedaras conmigo – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.  
>Asintió lentamente, sabiendo que seria al menos una hora perdida de su vida – Anda entonces – Dijo finalmente. Ella se puso de puntillas y beso su mejilla antes de ir a explorar el cuarto. Edmund llevo su mano a su mejilla, y la rozo levemente mientras sonreía como un tonto. ¿Como era posible que al Rey Edmund "El Justo" un simple toque de su hermana menor lo llevara a la locura? A cualquiera le parecería imposible, a cualquiera que no fuera él. El simple hecho de poder estar con Lucy, era la mayor felicidad que podía tener.<p>

Si, él estaba enamorado de su propia hermana ¿Y que? Ella era simplemente perfecta a sus ojos. Amaba con locura su forma de ser, libre y sin miedo de decir lo que pensaba. Jamás dejando a un lado sus principios o creencias. Amaba su forma de caminar, de suspirar, de observar. La amaba endemoniadamente. Podía quedarse horas mirando su cabello ondulado y sus orbes verdes esmeraldas. Había algo en sus ojos que lo hipnotizaban de una forma increíble, lo hacían soñar con lo imposible y desear lo negado. Era como poder tocar el corazón de su hermana con la punta de sus dedos.

– ¡Edmund! – Exclamo la dueña de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Edmund volvió a la realidad.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, respondió – ¿Si?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermano era a veces muy extraño – ¿Que te parece? – Dijo llevando la tela en frente de ella, mostrándole el color amarillo pálido con diseños de hojas azules claras.

El Justo frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla, acariciándola pensativamente. Finalmente, negó con su cabeza – No – Lucy asintió mientras tomaba el rollo para regresarlo a su lugar de origen. Edmund se unió a ella, rozando levemente el cuerpo de su hermana. Haciendo que ella se ruborizara violentamente.

Siempre era lo mismo con él, se comportaba como una tonta cada vez que él se acercaba de esa forma. Parecía una niña, cosa que ya no era... Pero tenia que admitir que, cada vez que veía que caminaba hacia ella sus ojos brillaban de emoción y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Su mirada profunda siempre hacia que temiera por mantener su equilibrio y compostura. Algo en él era irremediablemente atrayente, quizás sus ojos marrones, que siempre estaban envueltos en un aura de misterio, quizás su forma desarreglada de hacer las cosas. Él era el único dueño de su corazón, así deseara con todas sus fuerzas poder dejar de amarlo, no podía. Ella no podía dejar de hacerlo, sabia que estaba mal, que no debía, que estaba totalmente prohibido. Pero sabía que, el corazón no entiende razones...

Suspiro lentamente. Su maravilloso Edmund, su amor prohibido, su amor imposible. Negó lentamente con su cabeza, desde un principio sabio que eso ocurriría, que siempre sufriría en silencio por el amor de su hermano, pero no le importo, dejo las riendas sueltas de su corazón, dejando que la llevara hasta donde estaba. Camino lentamente entre los estantes, buscando alguna que le llamara la atención, podía sentir a Edmund detrás de ella.

– ¿No te gusta ninguna, Lu? – La grave voz de su hermano la saco de sus ensoñaciones. Tardo en responder, en realidad, no le había estado prestando mucha atención a las telas.

Ella se encogió de hombros – No – Respondió finalmente. ¿Por que siempre sus absurdos sentimientos tenían que arruinar los momentos con su hermano? ¿Acaso no podía sentir tan solo cariño fraternal hacia él? ¡No era tan difícil lo que pedía! Él asintió a su lado.

– ¿Estas bien? – Lucy maldijo en su interior. ¿Por que Edmund tenia que ser tan perceptivo?  
>Esbozo una sonrisa falsa, ocultando todos sus conflictos sentimentales – Claro – Él se quedo observándola, sabia perfectamente que su hermana no estaba bien, algo le pasaba o le molestaba. Pero también la conocía, y si ella no quería decirle, seria mejor no presionarla. – Creo que... Que será mejor ir al mercado después – Dudo ella mientras hablaba – ¿Quieres volver?<p>

Edmund alzo sus cejas en sorpresa. Ella, literalmente, lo había arrastrado hasta allá. ¿Y ahora de la nada quería que volviera? Algo serio le ocurría a su hermanita. Se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros – ¿Que ocurre Lu?

– Quiero volver – Fue lo único que respondió antes de soltarse del agarre de su hermano y caminar hacia la puerta.

Oh oh.

– ¿Edmund? – Pregunto mientras movía nerviosamente sus dedos.

– ¿Que? – Respondió él poniéndose detrás de ella, esperando porque abriera la puerta.

Ella se volvió hacia su hermano – Dime que te di la llave, por favor.

Los ojos marrones del Rey se abrieron de par en par – No... Lu, tú la tenías.

– Ya no – Y empezó a rebuscar nerviosamente entre su vestido y sus bolsillos. Resoplo molesta – Maldición – Murmuro finalmente.

Edmund la miro con reproche, Lucy bufo mientras ponía los ojos en blancos – Claro Ed, tu vocabulario es de admirar – Y con eso se dio media vuelta, dejando al Justo confundido plantado frente a la puerta. Frunció el ceño. Su hermana estaba algo sensible aquel día.

– ¡Lucy! Vuelve aquí, tenemos que buscar esa llaves – Dijo mientras iba detrás de ella.

– Ya la busque Ed, no la tengo – Respondió cortante. Edmund levanto sus manos, mostrando sus palmas.

– Esta bien Lu, ya entendí – Su tono era herido. ¿Por que ahora su hermana lo trataba de esa forma? Lucy resoplo. Edmund creyó que en cualquier momento se volvería loco. ¿Ahora que le pasaba? – ¿Que ocurre contigo, Lucy?– Pregunto con tacto, temeroso de la reacción de su hermana menor.

– Nada Edmund Pevensie ¡Nada!– Exclamo y el Rey retrocedió. Algo malo ocurría... Y el temperamento de Edmund fue en aumento, la amaba como nadie, la adoraba, si. Pero ella se estaba comportando como una niña malcriada y tratándolo como un tonto cuando el no había hecho nada.

– Busca la llave, Lucy. Quiero volver – Respondió con tono seco. Ya había sido suficiente.

– Ya te dije que no la tengo. Búscala tu – Dijo imperturbable, como si en realidad no le importara que se quedaran allí encerrados.

– ¡Pero si yo nunca la toque!– Exclamo el, lanzando sus brazos al aire, exasperado tomo una gran bocanada de aire, en su mente formándose ideas de como romper la bendita puerta.

– ¿Ah, si?

– ¡Si!– Ella simplemente lo miro – Haz lo que quieras – Dijo Edmund finalmente mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba a la puerta, maldiciendo en cada paso que daba. ¡Ella estaba loca! Y si seguían así el también se volvería loco.

Lucy resoplo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Acaso Edmund no podía comprenderla? Lo maldijo en su interior. Por estar pensando en el no advirtió que hizo con la llave. Ahora no la conseguían y quedarían ambos allí encerrados como dos tontos. ¡Oh si Edmund Pevensie, perfecto! Pensó en su interior. Se quedo en blanco varios segundos. Un suspiro triste salio de sus labios... Tenían que conseguir la llave - ¡Ed! ¡Ven aquí! - Lo llamo corriendo tras el.

El Rey estaba con la mirada fija en la puerta, cientos de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente. Lucy se estaba comportando muy extraño ¿Por que después de estar casi media hora rogándole para que la acompañara, actuara de esa manera? Antes de poder darse una respuesta, escucho el llamado de su hermana. Se volvió de inmediato, alarmado. – ¿Estas bien, Lu? – El hubiera preferido seguir con su actitud fría, pero las mejillas sonrosadas y las ondas levemente desordenadas de su hermana causadas por la carrera acabaron con su voluntad.

– Si – Dijo con su habitual suavidad y amabilidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Lucy espero su respuesta, se había dado cuenta de que Edmund no tenia la culpa. ¡Por el amor a Aslan! El no tenia idea de todo lo que sentía ella por el, ¿Como culparlo de algo que no conocía? Ambos continuaron en silencio, viendo los ojos del otro intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, sin ocultamientos, mentiras o secretos. La Reina desvió finalmente la mirada, y sin observarlo continúo: – Lo siento – Su cabeza se mantenía gacha y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Una sonrisa juguetona se mostró en el rostro del Justo, Lucy la correspondió – No importa Lu– La Reina ensancho su sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano. _"Nada de lo que hagas o hayas hecho importara alguna vez mi Lu"_ Pensó dentro de el, soñando con un destino prohibido para ambos.

Lucy se acurruco en el pecho de su hermano, reconfortándose con sus respiraciones y los latidos de su corazón. Inhalo profundamente el aroma de su hermano, su mente quedo a la deriva, disfrutando de la cercanía del único amor de su vida. Sabiendo que ambos estaban excediendo el límite que podían soportar, se separaron usando toda su fuerza de voluntad. – ¿Que haremos ahora?– Pregunto ella, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

El Justo se encogió de hombros. Luego de un momento comento – Busquemos las telas, Lu.

– ¿Y la llave? – Edmund hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia al asunto – Luego nos encargamos de eso Lucy negó lentamente mientras reía entre dientes, si, aquello era algo que diría su hermano. Ya sin estar enojados caminaron por los pasillos, y la Reina pudo centrarse en buscar las telas. El Justo continuaba junto a ella callado, esperando por ella. Como siempre lo haría, hasta el fin de sus días.

Lucy observo las telas en frente de ella. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios – Ed – Llamo su atención. – Ven aquí.

Edmund la miro extrañado, la sonrisa de su hermana no pintaba nada bueno – Dime.

Sin decir nada, lanzo un rollo de tela gris sobre él, y sonrió ampliamente – Me gusta – Dijo finalmente.

El Rey la observo – Creí que eran telas para ti.

– No importa, me recuerdas el día de nuestra coronación. Es muy parecida – Su expresión se volvió nostálgica, recordando aquellos años juntos, donde apenas eran unos niños. Pero ya no era así, los cuatro Pevensie ya eran adultos y sabían lo que querían. Y ella lo quería a él, no tenia idea de en que momento había ocurrido, pero se había enamorado de él. Edmund le sonrió.

– Tienes razón, pero ya no somos esos niños – Adivino los pensamientos de Lucy.

Ella negó lentamente – No, ya no lo somos – Edmund dejo la tela en el estante de nuevo y se acerco a ella.

– Aunque debo admitir que, lo prefiero así – Lucy, quien había estado retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocara con el estante, se detuvo, sintiendo que su piel era una extraña combinación entre pálida y sonrojada. El Justo no se inmuto, y solo continúo acercándose a ella. – ¿Tu, no?

Ella trago saliva – Yo... Yo también.

– ¿También que? – Él la observo con un brillo peculiar en sus oscuros ojos.

Lucy se quedo en silencio unos segundos. ¿Por que él jugaba de tal manera con ella? Con cada paso que él daba, aumentaban sus ganas de besarlo, de no pensar en nada, en sus lazos de sangre, en su pueblo, en el que dirán. No, ella solo quería probarlos, aunque fuese una vez. Y él solo la estaba manipulando, jugaba con sus sensaciones y sentimientos. Respiro profundamente, ella también podía hacer aquello. Mandando todo al diablo, despego su espalda del estante y se detuvo aun mas cerca de él. – Prefiero que ya no seamos niños.

Edmund alzo una ceja hacia ella mientras sonreía. Tenía razón, ella ya no era la niña de antes, ella era una mujer. Y él moría porque fuese _su_ mujer. – Pero aun así, hay otras cosas que prefiero.

Lucy podía sentir el aliento de su hermano embriagándola por completo, llevándola a todos los sueños que había deseado poder cumplir con él. – ¿Cuales?

– A ti – Susurro, ya había sido suficientes, eran adultos, no niños para seguir con aquellos juegos. Rozo sus labios con los de su hermana, para luego colocar sus labios completamente sobre los de ella. Eran suaves y calidos, a los contrarios de los de él, fríos y secos. Eran tan diferentes. Ella era la pureza, la fe y la alegría en persona. Pero él nunca había sido como ella, su vida había estado marcada por las traiciones que había cometido, era reservado y silencioso. Eran polos opuestos, polos que se atraían de manera inimaginable.

Su mente quedo en blanco cuando Lucy le permitió profundizar el beso mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y empezaba a jugar con su cabello. Sus manos, sin dudar, viajaron a su pequeña cintura, acercándola aun más a él.

De la nada, ella rió entre dientes. Sonriendo por solo ver que ella era feliz, que lo aceptaba, se separo lentamente de ella – ¿Que? – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucy observo el hermoso brillo de los ojos de su hermano. Era verdadera _felicidad._

Ella negó con su cabeza lentamente – Te quiero – Susurro acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho.

– Yo también mi Lu, no tienes idea de cuanto te quiero – Su voz continuaba en susurros, mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de su hermana, jugando con él. – No tienes idea de cuanto... – Repitió.

– ¿Lucy? ¿Edmund? – La voz masculina de alguien resonó desde la entrada. Ambos se separaron, pero sus manos quedaron entrelazadas.

– ¡Estamos aquí, Pete! – Exclamo Edmund, se giro hacia ella. Habían ocultado durante mucho tiempo sus sentimientos. Ellos también merecían poder amarse, apretó su mano – No olvides que te quiero Lu.

– Como yo a ti – Respondió ella. Edmund se inclino hacia ella, dejando un corto beso en sus labios, infundiéndole valor.

Peter llego junto a ellos – ¿Donde estaban? Tenemos horas buscándolos – Aun no había notado la cercanía y las manos de sus hermanos menores.

Lucy y Edmund se encogieron de hombros sonriendo cómplicemente – Atrapados aquí.


End file.
